Double Trouble(Part 10 of the series)
by Justright
Summary: A family is being hunted by demons but why?


Double Trouble ****

Double Trouble

The neon is flashing the word vacancy; the place is rather cheap and uninviting. A car station in front of the office, and a rather nervous man comes out of it. He looks about him as if expecting to be attacked or at the very least accosted at any moment. When nothing comes, he walks to the office where he finds a clerk who reluctantly looks up from the newspaper he is reading.

"Yes?

The man:

"I need a room, a large one. We have two young kids with us. 

The clerk:

"Cash or credit card?" He says without enthusiasm.

The man:

"We'll pay cash. So?

The clerk gets up slowly and goes to the board to recuperate the key to a room.

He comes back saying:

"It's room 145 at the end of the parking on your left.

The man pays the room up front and returns to his car still looking about.

They park in front of the room and a woman climbs out of the car in turn. They both take one of the 2 years old sleeping twins and enter the motel room warily. The woman looks around before putting down the baby she's carrying on one of the bed as her husband does the same with the other one. Then she says:

"Oh my god, this is getting worse all the time. When will we be able to get back to our lives?

The man comes closer to his wife and takes her in his arms with a sad look:

"I wish I could tell you. But we can't go back now. It's way too dangerous. If they found them…

The woman:

"I know… But why them, why us?

The man looks at his wife with a point of irritation:

"You know very well why. There is no point in trying to deny that our lives will never be what you would call normal. But at least we can protect them he says indicating his children.

The woman:

"I know I'm sorry. I'm just so scared.

He holds her tighter:

"Me too…

At P3 that night, Prue was feeling very lonely. Paul and her had decided to give each other some time to think and at the time, she had thought that was the best thing to do. But right now, the spectacle she was witnessing made her long for him more than she even wanted to admit.

She could see that her sisters were having a romantic evening with their men. Seeing Cole and Phoebe dancing like the rest of the world didn't exist for them was too much to bear. They had been even more into each other since their return from Camelot if that was possible. 

And if that wasn't enough, Leo and Piper were sitting not far from her and giggling like teenager, also oblivious of the people around them. Romance, she felt was everywhere and she was the only one left out.

Phoebe startled her when, returning from the dance floor, she asked her:

"Hey sis is there something wrong?

Prue looked up pulled out of her somber thoughts and the sight of them still holding each other just made her longing for him even more.

"No, don't worry just a bit distracted that's all she lied.

Phoebe was not in the mood to probe that night and accepted her explanation. They turn to go sit down but Cole offered to go get her a drink instead and she reluctantly let go of his hand:

"No alcohol hey?

He smiled with amusement:

"Who do you take me for?

Phoebe smiled back teasingly:

"I prefer not to say.

Cole looking at the others:

"Anybody for refill?

Leo:

"If you offer he smiles slyly, sure.

They give him their orders but Prue declines.

As he is going to the bar, Prue notices her sister's gaze still following him and she can't help but feel the depression deepen.

She was still looking at her sister when she noticed a change in her expression and she understood why when she heard his voice. Her heart skipped a beat but she tried to hide her reaction the best she could. She turned almost casually toward him:

"Hey Paul, I thought we had decided not to see each other tonight.

Paul remains serious at this, he doesn't smile and now Prue wonders why he is really here?

Paul:

"I'm sorry, I know what we said, but something has come up and I need to talk to all of you about it.

He pulls a chair from a nearby table rather than sitting beside Prue. And although she knows he's doing it by respect for her wishes, it still bothers her somehow. Yet she puts her own problems aside resolutely knowing that if he is here with news, these must be serious and require her full attention.

The others look at him curiously now, but he tells them he'll wait until Cole has come back for he thinks that they all need to hear what he has to say.

After Cole has returned with the drinks he begins:

"Ok, there something brewing with a group of demons and I think we should all look into it.

Phoebe:

"What do you mean she asks a little anxious.

Paul:

"They are preparing for some kind of ritual. Presumably to recall a very old and powerful demon. 

Piper:

"Well that is disturbing but not overly surprising. What are we supposed to do about this?

Paul:

Well about the ritual, I'm not too sure but there is something else…

For the last week the group in question has been looking for a particular couple, one of them a witch. I still don't know what they want with them because when I went to find them they had disappeared.

Prue:

"Do you think the demons got them maybe?

Paul:

"No I don't think so. Word is they are still on the run.

I need your help to find them and protect them. And also, to figure out what is the connection between them and the ritual.

Phoebe:

"Do you have an idea where to start.

Paul turns to her:

"Actually yes. I brought this from their home, he says showing her what looked like an address book, in hope that you could get a premonition.

Phoebe is a little dubious:

"You know that I can't have those at will yet.

Paul:

"I know but it's still worth a try. If that doesn't work, maybe we could go there and see.

Phoebe:

"Fair enough, let's try that.

She takes the book from his hand but unfortunately nothing comes from it.

Phoebe:

"I'm sorry I feel nothing at all.

Paul is disappointed but still continues:

"Then I guess we have to go to that house. Do you mind coming now?

Phoebe:

"Of course not.

Cole:

"I'll go with you, just in case.

Paul:

"Right, then let's get a move on. I don't know how long they can escape them. The demons seem very determined to find them.

Before leaving he turns to Prue with a hopeful expression, coming closer to her. Her heart tells her to jump in his arms and forget about everything else but her head tells her it's too soon. So she just says good bye and he turns around, pained.

In the motel room, the kids are still asleep and the man is thankful for this. His wife has managed to fall asleep too but is still agitated. He knows that the life he forced her to live is not an easy one. By moments he feels so guilty for imposing his problems on her. But she told him that she'd accepted him and everything that came with him.

He only hopes she's not regretting it now.

He cannot find sleep himself. The slightest noise makes him jump.

He looks at his babies again, and the fear creeps deeper in him. He has no idea if they really are safe in there. They have been running for a week always looking behind their back ever since the first demon came to them. He had been lucky that night. They had been asleep for a few hours when one of the twins scream had woke him up. He had arrived in the room just in time to see an ugly demon with some kind of crest on his head and a scaly body bent over the crib. The demon was chanting some kind of ritual incantation but never had time to finish, for Mark had used his telekinetic power on him and thrown him out of the room through the window. He had gone to the window to see the demon get up slowly, obviously in pain. This one had turned toward him with angry yellow eyes and screamed:

"I'll be back with others, we'll get you and your kids. Then he had disappeared, leaving Mark shaking in fear for his family.

His wife alerted by the loud noises had come to the room too, and now she was staring at her husband with terror written all over her face.

Mark had not lost any time, and packed a light bag for the kids while sending his shaking wife do the same for them. Ever since that day, he had not had a moment of peace, always afraid that the demons would find them and make good on the threat.

As he was thinking about this, a commotion outside the room caught his immediate attention. He shook his wife awake and put his fingers to his lips to signal her to stay quiet. Her eyes widened at the look on her husband's face but she didn't say a word. Instead she got up and went to stand by her children while her husband stood in front of the door, ready for the worse…

Considering the urgency Paul had expressed, they decided to use expedient means to get to the house, shimmering there instead of taking the car. Phoebe followed by the two men had entered the house through a broken door. That gave her a chill and the ransacking in the house finished giving her a terrible sense of foreboding. The place was a terrible mess; not a room had not been turned upside down. Obviously the demons had been looking for clues as to where to find the couple.

They had no way to know if they had found anything useful, so Phoebe started probing around still hoping for a premonition. The men followed her, but not without casting cautious looks around themselves, expecting the demons to return at any moments. The living room and the kitchen revealed nothing to her so they went upstairs to the bedrooms. There they found the master bedroom and the kids' bedroom. Seeing the cribs in there gave Phoebe another chill. "Those poor babies" she thought to herself. 

She then noticed the broken window and went close to it. When she put her hand on the windowsill, careful not to cut herself on the broken glass, the vision finally came to her:

"She can see a familiar part of town, then she sees the motel room and then inside the battle that rages between the couple trying to protect their children and two demons with scaly skin and a crest. The man is fighting up close with one of them while the other demon is advancing on the woman who shrieks in terror. The man finally loses the battle and falls to the ground victim of many stabbing to his chest and abdomen."

When the vision stop, she vacillates and Cole comes close to support her while she's trying to find her balance again. Then she turns to them with wide eyes.

"It's happening now. And she describes to them the events and the location very quickly.

Cole doesn't wait for them and shimmers straight to the motel room.

There he finds the man already dead, lying next to the opened doorway, a demon still bent over him. Cole doesn't hesitate and transforms to his demon form hoping it will scare them away. As he sees the other demons striking the woman, he jumps at that demon who just now noticed him, and throws him toward the first one, then he turns to them and throws an energy ball in their direction which hits one of them, and he explodes in flames. The other one doesn't wait for more and vanishes right away. Paul and Phoebe enter the room at this moment, and they bend toward the man while Cole turns to the woman who has been hurt but still stands in front of her children. He moves toward her but she recoils and screams again thinking that he simply is another demon coming after them. Cole realizes finally why she thinks that and returns to his human form but the woman now aware of who he really is still doesn't let him come near. Phoebe and Paul approach her now too and Phoebe tries to reassure her:

"Please don't be scared we are all here to help you.

The woman even in her weakened state still protests:

"He is a demon she says indicating Cole with a trembling hand.

Phoebe puts her hand on his arm and still looking at her she continues:

"It's ok, I swear. The woman turns toward her now crying babies and seems to crumble to the floor at this moment prompting Phoebe to run to her.

She kneels beside her and then turns to the men saying:

"She needs a doctor. It's pretty bad.

Paul pulls his cell phone and calls 911. Then he tells them:

"I'll make sure she's safe but you should take the children with you and watch them at the house.

Cole makes a face at the idea. The kids are screaming louder now, and huddle together in fear.

Phoebe asks Paul:

"Why not bring her directly there?

Paul:

"I don't think the medical staff would react very well at us appearing in their hospital. And I think she'll pull through. 

Just get the kids and get out of here before the ambulance arrives.

Phoebe reluctantly leaves the woman's side and turns to the children trying to talk them down.

Meanwhile Cole is still a bit hesitant, not really knowing what to do of them.

She turns to him askance and he moves toward her still unsure.

Phoebe:

"Come on, you better get used to kids.

Cole:

"I didn't expect a ready made family.

If the situation had not been so tragic she could have smiled at this, but presently she handed him one of the still screaming children and picked up the other one. Cole was holding the baby at arms length, so she put her free hand on his arm signaling it was time.

They shimmered home…

They got to the house in the living room and the kids cries attracted Piper and Prue who had come home waiting for news of them.

For a moment they both were speechless at the sight of the babies. 

Cole:

"Will someone take this off of me please he said when he realized they were not coming to their help.

He was still holding the baby awkwardly away from himself, really unsure on what to do right now.

Phoebe smiles teasingly:

"Come on, he is not going to bite you.

Cole:

"How can you be so sure he says half serious?

That definitely had an effect on the other sisters whom started giggling as they were coming to him. Prue took the baby from him and the look of relief on his face made her giggle louder even.

Their giggling didn't last too long though because Phoebe told them how they had come to bring them here and it put their mood down right away.

Piper:

"Ok, now what are we going to do with them?

Prue:

"Find a place for them to sleep first and watch them in turn for starter.

Phoebe:

"I think we should put them on my sofa bed. It will be better for them, so Cole and me can watch them tonight.

Cole:

"You're not serious are you?

Phoebe:

"Of course I am. And remember they are your innocents now.

Cole is incredulous:

"What do you mean?

Phoebe:

"You found them first and that's kind of a rule of ours. 

Cole looks at all of them in turn and when they all agree on this, he just shakes his head dejectedly but can't find any arguments against it.

Phoebe:

"So why don't you go prepare the room and we will try to calm them down she says knowing he is not too comfortable with the crying.

He doesn't have to be asked twice and leaves the living room in a hurry.

After he has left the room, Prue turns to Phoebe a bit more serious:

"You don't really mean to let him take care of them do you?

Phoebe:

"Why not? He can use all the practice he can get…

Then when she sees the incredulous expressions of her sisters she smiles devilishly:

"Come on we will all help now won't we?

Piper:

"Right! 

The babies are still very agitated and now try to escape their respective holders.

Phoebe:

"Maybe you could try and find some toys and food for them she says to Piper who is the only one without a baby to hold.

Piper:

"I don't know that we have much of that. Too bad we didn't yet start to shop for you.

Phoebe:

"I guess now will be a good time to start.

Anyway, it doesn't have to be a big deal, just something to amuse a two-year-old. And I'm quiet convince that a little treat would help calm them down too.

As they were sitting down, Piper went to the kitchen in a hurry to find something for them. 

She soon came back with cookies and milk and after a little coaxing the kids finally started to eat them now sitting on the floor in front of them.

Prue:

"So did you see what those demons looked like she asked.

Phoebe:

Yes in my vision. They were ugly and scaly like a reptile with some kind of crest on their head. Cole got one of them, I think but the other escaped.

Piper:

"Hopefully the other won't find them here.

Prue:

"Yes let's hope so, but we can't take the chance. We will have to figure out what that ritual is about and put an end to it. That's the only way that they will be safe.

Phoebe:

"Agreed. I just don't know how. I hope Cole or Paul will have an idea on this.

Meanwhile Paul had to face the police who were very puzzled with his explanations.

A detective in the interrogation room:

"So you say you were just walking by and heard that woman scream for help is that it?

Paul:

"Yes for the third time he answers a bit impatiently now.

The detective:

"Well you see there are points that are not very clear. The desk clerk at the motel told us that the man who was killed alluded to young children being with them. Didn't you see them?

Paul sighs:

"I assume that sadly enough they were taken by whoever attacked this couple.

The detective:

"Right, and what were you doing in that part of town exactly?

Paul:

"Listen detective Roberts isn't it?

Roberts:

"Yeah.

Paul:

"Well, all I can tell you is that I found them and called for help. I had nothing to do with what happened to them.

The detective still won't budge and Paul is really getting more upset for every moment that passes. Fortunately for him, Daryl got wind of the events and heard his name mentioned. So he presently entered the room and called the detective to him.

They talked in low voices for a moment with the detective looking from Paul to Daryl with suspicion but eventually he relented and told Paul:

"All right if Detective Morris here is ready to vouch for you, I guess I'll let you go but don't leave town.

Paul almost smiles at this but stops himself. Instead:

"Of course officer, I'll stay in touch.

Then he follows Daryl out of the room, grateful to the Detective for his intervention.

When they were out of earshot:

Paul:

"It was time, I was about to transform him in a toad, he says half serious.

Daryl is not too sure if he really meant this and tells him:

"That would not have been very smart.

Paul smiles indulgently and thanks him again before leaving the station.

Outside he gives a call to Prue:

"Are the kids ok?

Prue:

"Well at least they are calmer now. What about their mother?

Paul:

"I got to go back to the hospital, the police has been grilling me for an hour.

Prue is a little worried:

"What did you say?

Paul:

"Let's just say you better make sure nobody finds out you have the children. You might all go to prison for at the very least kidnapping.

Prue:

"What?

Paul:

"Just wait for me, I'll explain later. 

Prue:

"Ok but you better explain yourself indeed. She says this with a point of irritation mixed with anxiety.

Paul just says:

"See you soon before hanging up.

At home the twins have indeed calmed down, so much so that they have now fallen asleep. Phoebe picks one of them and Piper the other and they carry them up to Phoebe's bedroom, careful not to wake them up.

Phoebe looks at the little guys, two boys with blond hair and chubby faces with affection while holding her belly dreamily.

Piper:

"See something you like sis?

Phoebe:

"I can't wait to hold him you know?

Piper smiles:

"I think so.

Cole enters the room hesitantly and Piper says good night softly.

Then he comes closer to Phoebe but still keeps a little ways between him and the babies.

"What are we suppose to do?

Phoebe turns to him smiling indulgently:

"Just don't wake them up.

Cole:

"I wouldn't dream of it. He says in an even lower voice.

She takes his hand to lead him to their own bed but all the way he can't help turning toward the babies still nervous about their presence.

Phoebe:

"You know you will have to learn to calm down she whispers. They are just babies.

Cole:

"I'm not sure how to act with them.

Phoebe:

"Just follow your instinct, I mean human instinct she ads.

Cole gives her a dirty look then he ads:

"My instinct right now tells me to run.

Phoebe:

"That's because you're not listening to the right one maybe?

Cole:

"No it really is.

Phoebe chuckles:

"And what did you think our baby would be like?

Cole:

"I had assumed it would start out smaller and one at a time.

Phoebe sitting on the bed and pulling him to her:

"They grow up fast you know.

Cole:

"I'm quiet convinced not that fast.

Phoebe pulls his face to her and kisses him before continuing:

"You will do just fine, don't worry.

Cole:

"Just… Don't leave me alone with them just yet.

Phoebe smiles:

"I won't.

He starts kissing her again but just then one of the babies seems to groan a bit in their sleep and he tenses again.

"Oh that's going to be a long night.

In the morning Phoebe woke up and searched for Cole beside her but couldn't find him. Then she looked up and saw him sitting on a chair, looking terrible.

"Cole she whispers to attract his attention.

He looks at her and she can see from the look of him that he probably didn't sleep:

"What are you doing?

Cole:

"They just won't stop moving and moaning. I couldn't sleep at all so I gave up.

Phoebe chuckles:

"You are going to have to relax.

Cole:

"Babysitting wasn't high in the job description when I was a demon. 

I must say, it does make me nervous. Almost more than those demons that are after me.

They are interrupted by a discreet knock on the door.

Piper enters the room cautiously:

"Hey you awake?

Phoebe:

"It's ok come in. 

Piper:

"Paul just arrived from the hospital she says casting a look at the babies who are still asleep.

He says that their mother will be fine but she will have to stay in the hospital for a while. He asked a friend of his to watch her just in case.

Phoebe:

"That's a relief. I was worried.

Piper:

"I prepared some food for them for when you are ready.

Phoebe:

"Thanks. We will wait until they wake up on their own though; they had a tough night.

Piper looking at Cole:

"I have a feeling they were not the only ones she says with a teasing smile.

Cole doesn't answer because he has finally fallen asleep sitting on the chair.

Phoebe puts her finger to her lips and gets up herself.

They go to the hallway.

Phoebe:

"We will be down with you shortly. Did Paul tell you something about the demons?

Piper:

"No we were kind of waiting for you to discuss that.

Phoebe:

"Ok.

Just then noise from inside the room tell them that the twins are waking up and they go and pick them up before they could wake up Cole.

In the dining room, the girls have found high chairs for the babies and start helping them with their breakfast as they are talking.

Paul:

"Should we wait for Cole?

Phoebe:

"No go ahead, I think he needs some rest.

Paul:

"Tough night?

Phoebe just smiles.

Paul:

"Ok, well like I told you, their mother was in a bad shape but she'll pull through, so that is the good news and now for the rest I really don't know for sure. I thought Cole would have an idea about this.

Phoebe:

"He doesn't know anything about the ritual but he told us about the demons from last night. They are a group of 5, well now 4 called Breteks. We found the spell to vanquish them but Cole didn't have any idea where we might find them.

Paul:

"From what I know there's a good chance they will find you.

But even if they already know where the babies are, they might use caution after last night.

Prue:

"We will be waiting for them.

About an hour later, the kids were all done with the breakfast and cleaned up so the girls brought them to the living room where they had prepared some toys for them. The doorbell rang and Phoebe went for it. But nobody was there. She looked around, puzzled. Meanwhile Cole woke up with a start, wondering what was the weird sensation he just had. Then he looked at the sofa bed but saw no trace of the babies and started to panic slightly. Then he had just time to realize that the girls probably took them out when someone jumped on him from behind…

In the living room Piper and Paul jumped from their seat at hearing a loud commotion coming from upstairs and they ran up the stairs followed closely by Phoebe who had just come back from the door.

Prue stayed behind with the kids but still worried about the latest events she got distracted just a moment and when she looked again, one of the demons Phoebe had described was beside the babies. She tked the demon away but got hit from behind and fell hard on the ground unconscious.

When the others got to Phoebe's bedroom. Cole was just shimmering away without explanations.

Phoebe gasped but then she remembered what Paul said about the demons being cautious this time and she started running downstairs surprising Piper and Paul. Still they followed her and didn't need explanation when they heard her scream at seeing what had happened in the living room.

Phoebe:

"Prue! She ran to her sister who was just coming to. Prue immediately looked to where the babies had been but of them, of course there was no trace.

Prue:

"No!

Piper:

"Oh my god they played us for fools…

The demons had transported the babies in some kind of rock chamber with torches as illumination, and they had not lost time starting their incantation again.

In a corner Cole appeared and was appalled to see that they already had the babies, but before he could make a move one of them started changing, growing incredibly fast and got to the apparent age of 15 in only a few seconds. Then he got up and looked around the room in triumph. He then picked up a knife from one of the demons and turned to his twin brother still a baby…

At the manor everyone was looking pretty depressed when Cole shimmered in with one of the babies in his arms.

Phoebe:

"Cole! Where is the other one?

Cole:

"He's coming and you should be prepared. The demon name is Enos…

He had just barely finished this sentence when the Teenager/baby appeared before them apparently very angry.

Piper:

"Who is that?

Cole:

"The other baby.

The Girls froze for a moment and the demon used this to tk Paul and Piper out of the living room now walking resolutely toward Cole and the other baby. Cole put the baby in Phoebe's arm and put himself between them, he didn't dare hurt him but tried to fight him off. All the while telling them:

"He possessed the other baby, you need a spell to free him. Prue now understood and tk the demon while Paul took the baby from Phoebe and tried a spell to protect him against the demon. But before he could finish the demon had frozen him in place and Prue had run to pick up the baby from his frozen arms. The demon was using the baby's witch powers against them. Phoebe called the Book to herself backing up toward the hallway with Prue. Piper was just getting up and Phoebe looked up in the book for a depossession spell.

Piper tried to freeze the demon but to no avail. Cole jumped on him to keep him away from them and they fought shortly only for Cole to find himself thrown behind the couch. The demon started on them again but Phoebe had the spell:

"Your Filth taints the innocent

Steals the souls through concealment

But we see You, We see Through

You can't hide, We banish you"

The boy starts immediately to shrink back as a dark shadow with a vague human form pulls out of him. The shadow tries to launch at them but dissolve before it reaches them.

Paul unfreezes a bit confused about what happened, while Prue runs to the baby now back to his normal form and age. He doesn't seem to have suffered from the experience and is even smiling at her when she picks him up. The girls are still wary and look around half expecting to see the other demons appear until Cole gets up and reassures them on the subject.

"That's alright, they're all dead.

Phoebe looks at him with big eyes:

"You killed them all.

Cole:

"I was angry. I'll admit. And at any rate they would have all followed me here. But I couldn't hurt him, so I figured you would have some way to help. He says that looking in relief at the baby in Prue's arms.

Piper:

"Why was he so intent on getting his brother. He already had a body didn't he?

Cole:

"From what I heard of the incantations, twins were needed to complete the transformation. He had to take one of them and then drink the blood of the second one. 

Prue:

"Hew!

Paul:

"Well that mother owes you big thanks.

Cole:

"That's alright, I'm just happy they are fine.

A week later, Cole is in the living room sitting with one of the babies playing on his knees and when Phoebe enters the room, he seems a bit embarrassed.

"What? You are just adorable with him.

He gives her a crooked smile as the kid puts his hand in his face smearing him with some chocolate.

Phoebe:

"And you're spoiling him she continues while sitting beside them.

Cole:

"It's just a little treat…

Phoebe:

"So was it so terrible?

Cole:

"I'll still going to be happy to sleep more but, no it wasn't that bad.

She kisses him and then plays with the baby herself.

The doorbell is heard and Piper clamors she's getting it.

Mary, the mother of the children, enters the living room. She is still weak and has a friend coming with her. She seems to hesitate and frowns when she sees her son in Cole's lap so he gives the boy to Phoebe instead.

Phoebe takes him to her and tears roll down her cheeks when she holds him then Prue and Paul enter with the other twins and she simply says:

"Thank you.

Phoebe:

"Let us know how they are ok?

We will miss them.

Prue:

"True.

Then they hand her a bag with the kids' effects and Mary says good bye to all of them then she turns to Cole unsure still. He stands up and just smiles at her.

She does too. Then she leaves.

After they have left he sits back and find a little toy they forgot to pack.

He is just looking at it curiously.  
Phoebe sitting beside him:

"What is it?

Cole:

"I will miss them.

Phoebe smiles. Then he puts his arm around her and his other hand on her belly saying:

"It will be worth losing a little sleep.

Paul is now waiting pensively in the foyer and Prue comes to him:

"Thank you for your help. I don't think we could have managed with all our other obligations.

Paul:

"That was my pleasure. Then he seems about to say something but stops.

Prue:

"What?

Paul:

"Oh, I was just wondering, now that you don't really need me here…

Prue:

"I'd like you to stay.

Paul smiles:

"Really?

She puts her arms around his neck:

"Really


End file.
